Ultimate Custom Night
'Ultimate Custom Night -' to ostatnia gra z serii Five Nights at Freddy's stworzona przez Scotta Cawthona. Została wydana na Steam'ie za darmo 27 czerwca 2018 roku. Opis Witaj w ostatecznej FNaF'owej nocy, znowu zamknięty całkiem sam w biurze w krwiożerczymi animatronikami! Do wyboru 50 całkowicie dostosowywalnych postaci z wszystkich 7 gier co daje Ci niemalże nieskończenie wiele różnych kombinacji rozgrywki. Mieszaj i dopasowuj te postacie, jakie chcesz, zmieniaj ich poziom trudności pomiędzy 0 a 20 i wskakuj do akcji! Z poziomu swojego biurka musisz zarządzać dwoma drzwiami, dwoma luftami i dwoma rurami zwisającymi z sufitu. Wszystko to prowadzi do biura. Tym razem musisz poznać kompletnie nowe narzędzia, jeśli chcesz ukończyć te ostateczne wyzwanie. Do obsługi masz system podgrzewania, wentylacje, globalną pozytywkę, generator energii i wiele wiele więcej! Mało wrażeń? Co powiesz na laserowe pułapki w luftach wentylacyjnych, walutę do oszczędzania - Faz-Bilony, za którą możesz kupić przedmioty w Kąciku nagród i nie jedną, nie trzy a na dwie Pirackie Zatoczki! Reszta nowego asortymentu: - Menu zawierające 16 nowych i przystosowanych tematycznie wyzwań. - Powracają starzy aktorzy głosowi, ale i przybywa masa nowych! - Nowe skórki biura do odblokowania! - Nowe cutscenki do odblokowania! Animatroniki i sposób działania Animatroniki w menu doboru postaci: * Freddy - pojawia się w Zachodnim Korytarzu. Kiedy go zobaczymy na kamerze i będzie w wejściu, należy zamknąć drzwi. Im wyższa temperatura, to Freddy będzie szybciej się poruszał. * Bonnie - dzieli z Foxy'm Pirate Cove. NIE WOLNO na niego patrzeć, ponieważ zepsuje monitoring. Aby wiedzieć, kto wychyla się zza kurtyny, zwróć uwagę na małą figurkę na biurku. * Chica - słucha muzyki z pozytywki w Kuchni robiąc dźwięki. Jeśli nie słyszysz nic, to znaczy, że przestała. W tym wypadku szybko zmień muzykę, bo nas zabije. Jeśli zmienisz muzykę, którą słucha, na tą, której nie chce, toteż wyjdzie i zabije. * Foxy - jest przeciwieństwem Bonnie'go (trzeba się na niego patrzeć). Inaczej wyjdzie z Pirate Cove i będzie szukać otwartych drzwi i luftów. * Toy Freddy - znajduje się w Parts & Service i gra w "Five Nights at Mr.Hugs" i będzie grać na telewizorze. Niestety, trzeba mu pomóc, żeby wygrał. Jeśli przegra, zakończy się to jego Jumpscarem. * Toy Bonnie - skrada się przez klapę po prawej (trapdoor to klapa). Nie ma żadnej możliwości, by uniemożliwić mu wejście do biura, więc należy założyć maskę Freddy'ego, aby go oszukać. Bezpośrednie patrzenie się spowoduje, że wyjdzie szybciej. * Toy Chica - skrada się przez klapę po lewej. Nie masz żadnych możliwości, by zapobiec wejściu, ale jak się pojawi, wtedy należy założyć maskę Freddy'ego, aby ją oszukać. Będzie odwiedzać biuro częściej niż Toy Bonnie, ale i równie szybciej będzie pomieszczenie opuszczać. * Mangle - chodzi i kręci się w systemie wentylacyjnym. W przeciwieństwie do innych, gdy dojdzie do wyjścia z luftu w biurze i zamkniesz jej wyjście, nie odejdzie stamtąd, dopóki nie otworzysz z powrotem. Jeśli tak się stanie, będzie zwisać z sufitu i hałasować, a w najgorszym wypadku... ŚMIERĆ. Jedynym sposobem jest blokada laserowa, która może być aktywna w jednym miejscu na raz. * Balloon Boy - skrada się bocznym luftem. Gdy będzie za blisko, zamknij luft i poczekaj, aż odejdzie. Inaczej pojawi się w biurze i zablokuje możliwość korzystania z latarki do czasu, aż pójdzie. * JJ - tak jak Balloon Boy, skrada się bocznym luftem. Gdy będzie za blisko, zamknij luft i poczekaj, aż odejdzie. Inaczej pojawi się w biurze i nie pozwoli zamykać drzwi do czasu, aż wyjdzie. * Withered Chica - jest ostatnią postacią kręcącą się w systemie wentylacyjnym. Aby zapobiec jej wyjściu z luftu, włącz blokady laserowe, tylko pamiętaj, że możesz uruchomić jedną na raz. Jednak gdy dostanie się do wyjścia, utknie w nim uniemożliwiając Ci zamknięcie luftu, a innym przedostanie się do Ciebie. Wyjątkiem jest Mangle. Niestety, Withered Chica może trochę się powiercić i wydostać się, co skutkuje końcem gry. * Withered Bonnie - wkrada się do biura przez obie klapy. Na jego obecność wskazują przeróżne dźwięki i obrazy. Masz jedynie chwilę na włożenie maski Freddy'ego. Jeśli tego nie zrobisz lub włożysz za późno, koniec gry gwarantowany. * Marionetka - nakręcaj pozytywkę, bo Ci ucieknie! Po opuszczeniu swej "celi" sprawi, że system wentylacyjny będzie się psuł szybciej oraz dopadną Cię nudności. W najgorszym wypadku przegrasz. Global Music Box może działać przeciwko niej. * Withered Golden Freddy - pojawia się losowo po odłożeniu tabletu. Gdy się pojawi, należy szybko podnieść tablet lub założyć maskę Freddy'ego. W przeciwnym razie - nieprzyjemna niespodzianka. * Springtrap - przez cały czas próbuje dostać się do Ciebie przez górny luft wentylacyjny. Jego ścieżkę mozna łatwo monitorować przez tryb "Vent System". Porusza się cicho, a gdy będzie już prawie u celu, w lufcie będzie widoczna jego głowa. Zamknij luft, żeby wysłać z powrotem Springtrapa na początek trasy. * Phantom Mangle - od czasu do czasu pojawia się nieprzewidywalnie w którymś z pokoi. Jeśli ją zobaczysz, szybko przełącz się na inny tryb niż "Cam System" albo wyłącz monitoring lub przełącz na inną kamerę. W przeciwnym wypadku odwiedzi Cię w biurze i zacznie hałasować, co będzie niosło za sobą więcej problemów. * Phantom Freddy - tak o z niczego będzie się składał w jedną całość. By znów go rozproszyć, należy skierować strumień światła w jego stronę. Jeżeli pozwolisz mu się poskładać, po jego Jumpscare'rze Twoje biuro wypełni chwilowy mrok. im wyższa temperatura, tym Phantom Freddy będzie się częściej pojawiać. Po jego Jumpscare'rze animatroniki z wentylacji mają większą szansę na zabicie Ciebie. * Phantom Balloon Boy - znienacka pojawia się całkowicie przypadkowo w trybie "Cam System". Przełącz widok lub odłóż na chwilę monitoring, aby uniknąć ataku, po którym Twe biuro wypełni chwilowy mrok. * Nightmare Freddy - gdy nie patrzysz, Fredziaki zaczynają pojawiać się na biurku i gdzieś w biurze. Aby je odstraszyć, zaświeć na nie latarką, a gdy zbierze się ich za dużo, przywołają Nightmare Freddy'ego, który zaatakuje Cię. * Nightmare Bonnie - wraz z Circus Baby i Nightmare Mangle będzie próbować dostać się do Ciebie z prawej strony. Atakuje raz na noc. Niestety, drzwi nie powstrzymają go, więc jedynym sposobem jest kupienie odpowiedniego pluszaka w Kąciku Nagród, a w tym przypadku - Bonnie'go. Do zakupu będą potrzebne Faz-monety, które można zdobyć na dwa sposoby: pierwszym jest blokowanie ataków animatroników, a drugim zbieranie ich z kamer. Pamiętaj! Im wyższy poziom trudności, tym wyższa cena pluszaka. * Nightmare Fredbear - ścisle współpracuje Z Nightmare'm. Nie widać go na kamerach. Jedynie co można zrobić, to ujrzeć jego oczy w lewych drzwiach. W takim momencie należy zamknąć drzwi mu przed nosem, a on wróci do mroku. * Nightmare - ściśle współpracuje z Nightmare Fredbearem. Jedynie co można zrobić, to ujrzeć jego oczy w prawych drzwiach. W takim wypadku należy zamknąć mu je przed nosem, a on wróci do mroku. * Jack-O-Chica - gdy w Twoim biurze temperatura będzie za wysoka, pojawi się Jack o' Chica. Będzie stać przy obu drzwiach. Sprawdź monitoring i zamknij drzwi po obu stronach. Trzymanie stałej temperatury (60 stopni Fahrenheita) zapobiega pojawieniu się jej. Przekroczenie 120 stopni z automatu daje Jumpscare. * Nightmare Mangle - wraz z Circus Baby i Nightmare Bonnie'm będzie próbować dostać się do Ciebie z prawej strony. Atakuje raz na noc. Niestety, drzwi nie powstrzymają go, więc jedynym sposobem jest kupienie odpowiedniego pluszaka w Kąciku Nagród, a w tym przypadku - Mangle. Do zakupu będą potrzebne Faz-monety, które można zdobyć na dwa sposoby: pierwszym jest blokowanie ataków animatroników, a drugim zbieranie ich z kamer. Pamiętaj! Im wyższy poziom trudności, tym wyższa cena pluszaka. * Nightmarionne - może pojawić się w każdej chwili gdzieś w Twoim biurze. Wtedy należy unikać z nim jakiegokolwiek kontaktu, czyli nie kieruj na niego kursora, ani nawet nie przytrzymuj go na nim zbyt długo, bo skończysz z nim "na twarzy". * Nightmare Balloon Boy - przez całą noc jest w biurze. Zazwyczaj siedzi, ale wstaje od czasu do czasu. Gdy siedzi, NIE WAŻ SIĘ świecić w niego, zaś gdy wstanie, zmuś go do zmiany pozycji poprzez oświecenie go. Inaczej zaatakuje Cię, gdy tylko stracisz go z oczu. * Stary Człowiek Konsekwencja - wciśnij klawisz C, żeby złapać rybę, kiedy jego minigierka się pojawi, albo zablokuje monitoring na krótki czas. * Circus Baby - wraz z Nightmare Mangle i Nightmare Bonnie'm będzie próbować dostać się do Ciebie z prawej strony. Atakuje raz na noc. Niestety, drzwi nie powstrzymają ją, więc jedynym sposobem jest kupienie odpowiedniego pluszaka w Kąciku Nagród, a w tym przypadku - Baby. Do zakupu będą potrzebne Faz-monety, które można zdobyć na dwa sposoby: pierwszym jest blokowanie ataków animatroników, a drugim zbieranie ich z kamer. Pamiętaj! Im wyższy poziom trudności, tym wyższa cena pluszaka. * Ballora - podchodzi do biura raz od lewej, a raz od prawej blokując przy tym widoczność w kamer korytarzy, którymi się przemieszcza. Wsłuchaj się dokładnie w jej muzykę, a gdy będzie za blisko, zamknij jej drzwi przed nosem, a zniechęcona zacznie znowu błądzić w mroku. * Funtime Foxy - chowa się za kurtyną w drugim Pirate Cove i oczekuje na rozpoczęcie swego występu. Konieczne będzie sprawdzanie drugiego Pirate Cove, kiedy nastąpi jej występ. Zawsze odbywa się o pełnej godzinie. Na tabliczce będzie ona napisana. Twoim zadaniem jest NIE DOPUŚCIĆ do tego występu poprzez zerknięcie do niej przez monitoring dokładnie o godzinie pokazu. Wtedy występ opóźnia się. W grze jest zegar, na którym godzina w grze trwa dokładnie 45 sekund. W przeciwnym razie... GAME OVER. * Ennard - przez cały czas próbuje dostać się do Ciebie przez górny luft. Trudno jest go śledzić przez "Vent System", gdyż pojawia się on na nim dość krótko. Gdy będzie u celu, usłyszysz dźwięk piszczenia metalu. Zamknij luft, żeby wysłać go z powrotem. * Trash and The Gang - ??? * Helpy - pojawia się losowo po odłożeniu tabletu. Gdy się pojawi, należy na niego kliknąć. W przeciwnym razie skończy się to ogłuszającą syreną. * Happy Frog - dużo kręci się w systemie kanałów powietrznych kierując się do rur wylotowych w Twoim biurze. Użyj zwodniczego dźwięku, by zatrzymać ją w miejscu. Będzie ogłupiona na 100% po użyciu dźwięku. Jest odporna na działanie ogrzewania. * Mr.Hippo - często kręci się w systemie kanałów powietrznych kierując się do rur wylotowych w Twoim biurze. Użyj zwodniczego dźwięku, by zatrzymać go w miejscu lub użyj ogrzewania, żeby go wypędzić. Będzie ogłupiony na 100% po użyciu dźwięku. Jest znacznie szybszy od Happy Frog. * Pigpatch - często kręci się w systemie kanałów powietrznych kierując się do rur wylotowych w Twoim biurze. Użyj zwodniczego dźwięku, by zatrzymać go w miejscu lub użyj ogrzewania, żeby go wypędzić. Będzie ogłupiony na 100% po użyciu dźwięku. Jest znacznie szybszy od Mr.'a Hippo. * Nedd Bear - dużo kręci się w systemie kanałów powietrznych kierując się do rur wylotowych w Twoim biurze. Użyj zwodniczego dźwięku, by zatrzymać go w miejscu lub użyj ogrzewania, żeby go wypędzić. Będzie ogłupiony na 50% po użyciu dźwięku. Jest szybszy niż Pigpatch. * Orville Elephant - często kręci się w systemie kanałów powietrznych kierując się do rur wylotowych w Twoim biurze. Użyj zwodniczego dźwięku, by zatrzymać go w miejscu lub użyj ogrzewania, żeby go wypędzić. Będzie ogłupiony na 10% po użyciu dźwięku. Jest szybszy od Nedd Bear'a i pozostałych. * Rockstar Freddy - całą noc stoi w biurze i od czasu do czasu żąda zapłaty 5 Faz-monet. Gdy zapłacisz, powróci w stan uśpienia. Jeśli mu nie zapłacisz, zabije Cię. Na szczęście Rockstar Freddy nie jest przystosowany do wysokich temperatur. Postaraj się o zwiększenie jej, a ze względu uszkodzenia systemu będzie wydawało mu się, że opłata została dokonana i również pójdzie spać. * Rockstar Bonnie - wpada czasem do biura szukając swojej gitary. Odszukaj ją szybko przez monitoring i kliknij na nią dwukrotnie albo po zakończonych niepowiedzeniem poszukiwaniach Rockstar Bonnie zaatakuje Cię. * Rockstar Chica - od czasu do czasu będzie stać przy drzwiach biura po jednej lub po drugiej stronie. Samo zamknięcie drzwi nie da żadnego efektu. postaw i kliknij na znak "Mokra podłoga" dwukrotnie po tej stronie, po której ona jest, a ona bojąc się, że się poślizgnie, odejdzie w mrok z powrotem. * Rockstar Foxy - od czasu do czasu wysyła swoją papugę na zwiady. Jeśli uda nam się ją złapać, Rockstar Foxy w przeciwieństwie do innych swych pobratymców, przybiegnie i w zależności od jego humoru, zabije Cię albo zaoferuje ci coś, co może Ci pomóc. Może Ci dodać 1% energii, dodać 10 Faz-monet, zmniejszyć temperaturę do 60 stopni i wyciszyć biuro na 5 sekund. * Music Man - siedzi zawsze za Tobą. Gdy hałasujesz za dużo, on coraz szybciej i szybciej będzie trzaskał talerzami, aż w końcu zaatakuje. * El Chip - stał się chwilową maskotką Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Jego celem jest reklamować kuchnię meksykańską w swoim Imprezowym Barze. W tym celu wyświetla wszędzie reklamy, które strasznie utrudniają Ci kontrolowanie tego, co się dzieje. Pomijaj wszystkie reklamy klikając "Skip Ad", zanim stracisz całkowicie kontrolę nad nocnymi obowiązkami. * Funtime Chica - od zawsze marzyło się jej bycie gwiazdą. W tym celu wpada do biura, gdzie zaczynają przeszkadzać Ci flesze oraz blask reflektorów. Nie ma żadnego sposobu na uniknięcie jej. * Molten Freddy - przez cały czas próbuje dostać się do Ciebie przez górny luft, lecz robi to znacznie szybciej niż Springtrap czy Ennard. Jego ścieżkę można łatwo monitorować przez tryb "Vent System". Gdy będzie u celu, usłyszysz szyderczy śmiech. Zamknij luft, żeby wysłać Molten Freddy'ego na początek trasy. * Scrap Baby - raz na noc wpada do ciebie zasiadając po przeciwnej stronie biurka. Twoim zadaniem jest obserwacja jej i sprawdzanie, czy nie ruszyła się. Jeśli się poruszyła, poraź ją, a wyjdzie i nie wróci. Jeżeli zignorujesz jej ruch i spojrzysz na kamery - zaatakuje. Pamiętaj, żeby nie razić jej niepotrzebnie. To ani nie przyśpieszy jej wyjścia i na dodatek będzie czerpać zawsze 1% energii. * Scraptrap - ma zdecydowanie najprostszą mechanikę w grze, ale za to jedną z najstraszniejszych. Atakuje raz na noc, ale nie wiadomo, kiedy ten atak nastąpi. Zawsze będzie próbował wtargnąć przez boczny luft. Gdy będzie za blisko, usłyszysz nagłe brzęczenie, a światła zaczną migać, a Tobie pozostanie ułamek sekundy na to, aby zamknąć luft, i nie dopuścić, by Afton zaczął się drzeć Ci prosto w twarz. * Lefty - spoczywa w lewym schowku przy lewym korytarzu. Jego nerwowość wzrasta powolutku wraz z wzrostem głośności i ciepła w Twoim biurze. Nie możesz cofnąć jego poziomu zdenerwowania, jednakże jedynym sposobem jest Global Music Box, który kosztem 1% energii uspokoi go i inne "pozytywkowe" animatroniki. * Phone Guy - dzwoni znienacka. Od chwili, gdy zadzwoni, masz jedynie chwilę, aby znaleźć przycisk "Mute", który może być WSZĘDZIE. Jeśli go nie znajdziesz, będziesz musiał wysłuchać, co ma ci do powiedzenia, co powoduje większą aktywność animatroników dźwiękoczułych. Animatroniki, których nie ma w menu i ich mechaniki * Dee Dee - pojawia się od czasu do czasu i dodaje losowego animatronika na nieznanym poziomie trudności. Wtedy sam musisz sprawdzić, kto to jest. Dee Dee potrafi też dodać jednego z sześciu animatroników, których nie są w menu doboru postaci. Nawet ona sama się tam nie pojawia. * XOR - Szara wersja DD,dodaje całą listę.ZAWSZE pojawia się w 50/20,czasami się pojawi w normalnym trybie. * RWQFSFASXC - kiedy się pojawi, sprawi, że ekran zrobi się czarny i nic nie będzie widać przez 10 sekund. Na szczęście robi to tylko raz na noc. * Plushtrap - pojawi się na specyficznej kamerze. Trzeba go przestraszyć, żeby spadł z krzesła, bo inaczej on przestraszy Ciebie! * Nightmare Chica - Ni stąd ni z owąd nad twoją głową zacznie się zamykać wielka czarna szczęka z mnóstwem zębów, co przypomina szczękę w brzuchu Nightmare Fredbear'a lub Nightmare'a, ale Nightmare Chica będzie je powoli zamykać, a gdy się domkną to po tobie.Podobno podgrzanie temperatury oraz użycie mocy A/C może spowodować że Nightmare Chica sobie pójdzie. * Bonnet - Tak samo jak w SL Custom Night. Będzie chodzić po biurze kliknij jej nos żeby nie zginąć. * Minireena - Działa tak samo jak w SL Custom Night. Zasłaniają nam ekran. * Lolbit - kiedy pojawi się na ekranie, będzie tworzył hałas i zasłoni ekran tą samą teksturą co w SL. Żeby go odgonić, trzeba napisać na klawiaturze LOL * Fredbear - Fredbear jest najbardziej tajemniczym animatronikiem w UCN, może zjumpscare'ować gracza po spełnieniu niniejszych kryteriów: # Ustaw aktywność Withered Golden Freddy'ego na 1 i uzbieraj kasę na bilon śmierci, gdy to zrobisz, sprawdzaj czy na twoim biurku po prawej części wiatraka pojawił się fioletowy cylinder i od razu spamuj załączaniem kamer by przywołać Golden Freddy'ego, gdy się pojawi, poczekaj sekundę i zabij go bilonem, od razu zamiast on ciebie zabić, zrobi to właśnie Fredbear we własnej osobie. Animatroniki służące jako dekoracje * Funtime Freddy - jego głowa jest widoczna na ścianie, zamiast maski Ennarda w biurze o motywie FNaF SL i FFPS. * Bon-Bon - siedzi na stoliku w tym samym biurze. * Bidybab - stoi nieruchomo w tle, w tym samym biurze. * White Rabbit - czasami może się pojawić jako figurka na stole, wygląda tak samo jak we FNaF World. * Tangle - czasami może się pojawić jako figurka na stole, wygląda tak samo jak we FNaF World. * Candy Cadet - pojawia się w podstawowym biurze. * Security Puppet - pojawia się w biurze o tematyce FNaF SL i FFPS. * Egg Baby (Data Archive) - pojawia się w biurze o tematyce FNaF SL i FFPS. * Papierowy chłopczyk, Papierowy Freddy, Papierowy Bonnie - a raczej ich odpowiednicy z FFPS pojawiają się na ścianie, na jednej z kamer. * Twisted Wolf - pojawia się na plakacie, na jednej z kamer. Pominięte Animatroniki # Golden Freddy (FNaF 1) # Endoszkielet (FNaF 1) # Withered Freddy # Withered Foxy # Shadow Freddy # Endoszkielet (FNaF 2) # Spring Bonnie # Phantom Chica # Phantom Foxy # Phantom Marionetka # Phantom Złoty Freddy # Nightmare Foxy # Nightmare Cupcake # Jack-O-Bonnie # Dynia # Electrobab # Yenndo # Pan Stan # Twisted Freddy # Twisted Bonnie # Twisted Chica # Twisted Foxy Ciekawostki * Dawko wyzwał Scotta, żeby zrobił tryb 50/20 łatwiejszym. Scott przyjął wyzwanie, ale podobno ze względu na datę wydania tej gry - prawdopodobnie 29 czerwca, kiedy to Dawko wraca z wakacji. * Istnieje fanowska wersja tej gry i została stworzona przed tą oficjalną grą i zawierała wszystkie animatroniki z FNaF (do części SL), ale po wydaniu przez Scotta tej gry, ostała się w formie online na gamejolcie - ta gra. * Wiele animatroników zarówno z FNaF jak i z FFPS bedą miały aktorów głosowych. * UCN miało być początkowo dodatkiem do FFPS, ale Scott postanowił zrobić UCN oddzielną grą. * Scott wypuścił na Gamejolt'cie demówkę do Ultimate Custom Night, jednak kiedy klikniemy GO!, okazuje się być to zwykłym trollem. * UCN ma najwięcej teaserów. * Ultimate Custom Night to pierwsza gra, w której wystąpił Fredbear jako prawdziwy antagonista. * Kamery pokojów, wentylacji i rur są podobne do poziomów glitcha z Fnaf World, ponieważ im dalej "zejdziemy", tym jest mniej detali. * Pierwszego kwietnia w Prima Aprillis Scott dodał 3 nowe żartobliwe opisy które nawiązywały do popularnych teorii dzialań animatronów. Następnego dnia je usunął. * Pierwszą osobą która przeszła 50/20 jest youtuber o nazwie Rhemery który ukończył go na streamie. Po zrobieniu tego streama, zyskał 7 tysięcy subskrybcji. * Pluszak Freddy'ego w biurze ma 2 pary brwi, jest to może błąd Scotta. * Po zdobyciu 9800 punktów po nocy pojawia się cutscenka z ruszającym się Golden Freddy'm. * Po zdobyciu 8000 punktów mamy Brązowego Freddy'ego.Po 9000 - Srebrnego Freddy'ego.A za 50/20 - Złota figurka Freddy'ego. * Niektóre jumpscare'y to chaotyczne kłapanie szczęką. Przykład: Jack-O-Chica (Po lewej). * A inne jumpscare'y są nierealistyczne bo to tylko ruszające się obrazki. Przykład: Marionetka (Po prawej). Teasery Cn.jpg Cn 2.jpg Cn 3.jpg Cn 4.jpg Cn 5.jpg Cn 6.jpg Cn 7.jpg Cn 8.jpg Cn 9.jpg Cn 10.jpg Cn 11.jpg Cn 12.jpg Cn 13.jpg Cn 14.jpg Cn 15.jpg Cn 16.jpg Cn 17.jpg Cn 18.jpg Cn 19.jpg Cn 20.jpg Cn 21.jpg Cn 22.jpg Cn pb 1.jpg Cn pb 2.jpg Cn pb 3.jpg Cn pb 4.jpg Cn pb 5.jpg Cn pb 6.jpg Cn pb 7.jpg Cn pb 8.jpg Kategoria:Custom night